1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive outboard air bag system for relaxing an impact exerted on an object by inflating and deploying an air bag in case a vehicle should collide with the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-7-108903 entitled a “pillar air bag system” proposes an automotive outboard air bag system for relaxing an impact exerted on an object by deploying an air bag outwardly of the vehicle in case a vehicle should collide with the object. A common example of an automotive outboard air bag system of this type will be illustrated in the following drawings.
FIGS. 7A to 7C are explanatory views showing a common example of a conventional automotive outboard air bag system.
In FIG. 7A, in case a vehicle 100 should collide against an object, an impact generated in the vehicle is detected by an impact detection sensor (not shown), and an inflator 101 is actuated based on a detection signal from the impact detection sensor.
In FIG. 7B, gas is generated by the inflator 101, and an air bag 102 is filled with the gas so generated. Then, the air bag 102 is inflated, and the inflating air bag 102 presses against a lid (not shown) which closes an opening above the air bag 102.
The lid is broken at a breakable portion by virtue of the inflating force of the air bag 102, which is then caused to inflate and deploy upwardly along an outer surface of a front pillar 103.
In FIG. 7C, the outer surface of the front pillar 103 is covered with the air bag 102 when the air bag 102 inflates and deploys upwardly to an upper end 103a of the front pillar 103, whereby the impact exerted on the colliding object is absorbed by the air bag 102.
Here, in order to allow the impact exerted on the colliding object to be absorbed by the air bag 102 efficiently, the air bag 102 is preferably allowed to inflate and deploy along the front pillar 103 and a windshield.
Then, in order to allow the air bag to inflate and deploy along the front pillar 103 and the windshield, the air bag 102 needs to be positioned close to the front pillar 103 and the windshield.
In the event that the air bag 102 is inflated to deploy while it is positioned close to the front pillar 103 and the windshield, however, there may be caused a possibility, for example, that the air bag 102 comes into contact with the outer surfaces of the front pillar 103 and the windshield in the course of inflation and deployment thereof.
Then, in the event that the air bag 102 comes into contact with the outer surfaces of the front pillar 103 and the windshield while the air bag 102 is being inflated to deploy, there may be caused a possibility that the air bag 102 is inclined forward to thereby go away from the outer surfaces of the front pillar 103 and the windshield.